The following application is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein: U.S. application Ser. No. 09/884,854 filed Jun. 18, 2001.
With the increased popularity of wireless telecommunication via cellular phones, personal data assistants, and computers, literally millions of consumers are gaining access to the Internet for information, services, and applications. Mobile telecommunication is especially useful for vehicular travelers, providing them with universal access to information and applications. Attempts have been made to parley traditional mobile telecommunications systems into vehicle-based systems that allow users to more easily and safely gain information and complete transactions from the convenience of their automobile. One such attempt, for instance, allows users to purchase music heard over the radio by contacting an automated purchasing service via a cellular telephone after hearing the music over the vehicle radio. Such attempts, however, are generally limited to a single transaction or information request for only a specific type of product, and do not provide the user with a wide range of information and transaction options related to a variety of products and services. Moreover, such attempts do not incorporate the use of vehicle information, such as vehicle location, traveling speed, and direction, to customize and tailor the information and transaction options to the specific needs of the user.
There is a need for a system and method that provides greater flexibility for a user to obtain information and complete transactions related to a wide range of products and services advertised over the radio, for example, food, music, event tickets, and books. The system and method should also allow a mobile user to obtain customized information and complete transactions associated with broadcast radio content based on specific information related to the vehicle's particular circumstances.